1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Types of flat panel display devices include, for example, a liquid crystal display device using electro-optical characteristics of liquid crystal and an organic light emitting display device using self-emission characteristics of an organic light emitting diode. They are further categorized based on whether the display uses a passive matrix or an active matrix technology. Since the active matrix type, which uses thin film transistors, has excellent resolution and capability to display video content, it is used more frequently than the passive matrix type.